Legion of Rude People
The Legion of Rude People operates out of Magnet City in the 2003 direct to dvd show Brainwarp. Being a cartoonish live-action show: the Legion of Rude People is abused by its leader to perform personal errands. Protecting Magnet City are Captain Maniac, Detective Skink, Jim Fist (ghost), Secret Agent Guy Suave, and hooker cops (vice). List of "Rude Ones": Brainwarp The Baby Eater Brainwarp is the worlds' stupidest arch criminal but has the confidence and exposed brain of a mastermind. His weaknesses are planning crimes and his landlord. Brainwarp is played by Eric Von Hoffman Brainwarp relies heavily on gadgets most which are punching based. Despite designing and building them himself; they do not hamper him and are at least as good as not having them. Some gadgets like the rocket marble are actually very effective. Brainwarp is fairly adept at escaping from situations and slapstick combat. His Radioactive Brain will occasionally have a brainstorm resulting in an idea of common sense level intelligence. Brainwarp's best talent seems to be coming up with insults: "I'm rubber and you're a whore! Anything you say bounces off me and ****s you in the ***!" He has a segment where he goes down a list of super heroes and complains about them. LaFoot LaFoot is a dopey henchman with a strong belief in God. Brainwarp doesn't approve of LaFoots' religiousness becaues Brainwarp considers is embarrassing when LaFoot prays and tells God about their failures in crime. LaFoot accessorizes with a bowler hat and a crucifix. LaFoot is played by Bill Chott. Lipstikk Lipstikk is a sleek femme fatal with martial arts skills and seduction powers. Aside from sulty one-liners meant to show off she is generally aloof and condescending. Lipstikk is played by Paget Brewster. Lipstikk wears a black outfit with yellow highlights and shades. She carries a purse from which she periodically reapplies her trademark lipstick. The only men immune to her makeup and fashion powers are the demented and the damned. The Conductor The Conductor is music based villain with the classical dress and style his name suggests. At full power he can summon a deafening score with the wave of his baton that can paralyze someone with its volume. More often his power is used at a lower power to distract someone, not to aid in a crime, just to annoy them. The Conductor is played by Scot Robinson Whiphead Whiphead wears a leisure suit, sunglasses, and has a long braid of hair that can be snapped like a whip. This only seems to be as strong as a slap, but he's an expert at using his hair to disarm and trip. Whiphead likes cigars and dislikes The Conductor. Whiphead is played by Paul F. Tompkins The Indescribable Disaster The Indescribable Disaster's blood is made of nitro-glyserin. While this does give him the strength to lift and throw cars, its main effect is causing him to exploded unexpectedly. Fortunately the show works on cartoon logic so everyone is alive again in the next scene. Even so he is unanimously feared by the rest of the Legion of Rude People who voted him out. Unfortunately LaFoot makes the roll call and is too stupid to remember this. While this villain wears a hood (with a 'D' on it) it's unlikely for the purposes of concealing his identity given the nature of his powers. The Indescribable Disaster is acted by Chimp Nugget and voiced by Jon Schnepp. Category:Organizations Category:Parody/Homage Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Femme Fatale Category:Music Villains